


欠下债总是要还的（6）

by fluid



Category: Slamacow Minecraft Animations (Web Series)
Genre: H3, M/M, Minecraft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid/pseuds/fluid





	欠下债总是要还的（6）

Herobrine翻身将Entity压在身下，他感到Entity的身体轻轻一颤，没有继续挣扎，Herobrine低下头一点点靠近Entity，那双纯粹干净的白眸中清晰印出Entity的面容，被情欲而染红的双颊，泛红的眼角和卷曲的睫毛上带着的几滴泪珠，红眸中藏不住的迷茫与惊讶，微肿的嘴唇半张着，随着呼吸而轻轻颤动着，Herobrine轻轻叹了口气，用手臂环住Entity，将他拉进自己的怀中狠狠地吻了上去，惩罚似的轻轻啃咬着Entity的唇瓣，渗出血迹的伤口快速愈合，舌尖相触继而缠绕在一些，在分开时留下暧昧的银丝。

“要继续吗”Herobrine凑在Entity的耳边低语，感受到怀中人略微迟疑了一下，分开腿环住自己的腰身，“我的”在将自己早已按捺不住的分身挺入Entity湿润的甬道时，Herobrine抚摸着Entity柔顺的银发这样想，而Entity在毫无规章的冲撞中带着哭腔小声呻吟着，汹涌的快感让他忍不住屈起脚趾，像一滩水似的瘫软在Herobrine怀里。他曾用尽手段想要获得这位孤傲冷漠的神哪怕一点点的注意，而在他心灰意泠时却仿佛做梦一般躺在他的怀里，刚刚掌心一闪而过的雷电在脑海中一遍遍回放，Entity大致明白这股力量的来源，他明白力量对于一个王来说多么重要，力量即为权利……

Entity摇摇头，死死咬住下唇，从呻吟中挤出一句“对……对不起”Herobrine微微皱眉,在Entity的脖颈重重地咬下一口，淡淡的血腥味弥漫开来“这是你欠我的债”Herobrine闷闷的说，他没有看Entity，而是更用力的吸吮着Entity的肩头，在这具身体上留下自己的印记。Entity偏过头，没有言语，只是扭动着腰肢迎合着Herobrine的动作，将手插进Herobrine有些蓬乱的黑发，生涩的亲吻着这个自己日思夜想的人，房间一时安静下来，只有交合处发出淫糜的啧啧水声，Herobrine垂眸回应着Entity的吻，将他在怀中拥的更紧了些。


End file.
